


Two in the Afternoon

by wildblueyonder (starserendipity)



Series: Someone to Count On [2]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starserendipity/pseuds/wildblueyonder
Summary: Elizabeth's paranoid and Nadine's not talking.





	Two in the Afternoon

It’s been a week and a half since what Elizabeth has privately been referring to as “the incident”. That night, after they had done what they had done- Elizabeth has a brief flash of heat thinking about Nadine under her hands- Nadine had simply gotten off her lap, fluffed her hair, and walked out of Elizabeth’s office with a small smile over her shoulder. 

And then- nothing. The next day had been the usual chaos, and the next, and the next, while Nadine had given Elizabeth no indication that anything had happened between them. In fact, Elizabeth might have thought the entire incident was just a strange dream, save for the small bruise on Nadine’s neck that only the two of them knew was in the shape of Elizabeth’s teeth. 

The bruise was nearly gone now. Elizabeth was at a loss of how to bring the subject back up again- it’s not like she could waltz up to Nadine and say “Hey, remember what I did to you? Care to discuss it?”

She stews. She flips through her briefing binders, absorbing absolutely nothing from them. It’s a strange, slow afternoon, and while she can hear the hustle and bustle of her staff, she’s oddly isolated from them as she tried to read and fails.

What if Nadine was just... using her? Manipulating her in some fashion Elizabeth couldn’t foresee or yet understand? She rolls her eyes, internally frustrated with herself for making such an amateur mistake. This kind of indiscretion was drilled into her head as the best way to influence someone, back in her CIA days, and now here she was, just ripe for blackmail. 

She reaches for the scone she’d left on the corner of her desk, and was left grasping for empty air. A low chuckle meets her ears as she glances up, confused, and falls headlong into Nadine’s dark eyes. Nadine’s been standing there for who knows how long, holding her scone, patiently waiting for Elizabeth to notice.

Elizabeth fumbles. “Could I get that back?” She tries, lamely. 

Nadine smirks and puts it down, before sitting on the edge of her desk. Elizabeth snatched it back, defensively, before glancing back at her briefing books, looking for an escape. Now faced with the prospect of whatever game Nadine’s playing here, Elizabeth finds she doesn’t have the heart to play. Something bright and hopeful in her dims, realizing this is where Nadine will make whatever demand she’s angling for, and Elizabeth will have to acquiesce. 

“You know,” Nadine drawls. “When Vincent looked that concerned about something, it usually meant he was about to tell me to get down on my knees, while he unzipped his pants.” 

Elizabeth chokes, coughing, and Nadine hands her a glass of water off the desk, frowning. “Are you alright?” She asks as Elizabeth wheezes, trying to catch her breath. 

“Fine.” She gasps. “Just— extremely confused.” 

Nadine quirks an eyebrow. “About what?”

Elizabeth gestures. “You!” She explodes. “What the hell is going on here?” 

Nadine blinks. “How do you mean?”

“Nadine, we, I mean I- you, last week-“

“Yes.” Nadine hums. “I enjoyed that. Didn’t you?”

Elizabeth stares up at her, still caught flat-footed. Nadine frowns, and she stands up, saying “Ah. I see. I apologize Madam Secretary, I won’t bother you again.”

She goes to leave and Elizabeth lunges after her, snagging her hand, spinning her around. 

“You’re not bothering me- well you are, but not, you know, like that.” Elizabeth’s diplomatic eloquence has up and left her as Nadine glances as their joined hands. 

“Ma’am.” Nadine murmurs, conscious of how close they are to the door. “What?” 

Elizabeth drops her hand and takes a step back, trying not to crowd her, suddenly aware of how much physically larger she is compared to Nadine’s petite height. 

“I have been thinking about, what happened, and I just wanted to say I’m sorry if you were, um, offended, in some way.” Elizabeth takes a brave stab at it, hoping to diffuse the situation. 

“Offended?” Nadine says, incredulously. 

“Yes.” Elizabeth soldiers on, attempting to salvage her dignity. “I don’t want you to feel like, you have any obligation to partake in further activities, based on your position in the office.” 

Nadine folds her arms, and purses her lips. “My position.” She repeats. 

“I just don’t want you to feel, like you had to, you know, based on past... relationships.” 

Nadine gives an incredulous huff. “So, to be clear, you think I did what I did based on the idea that I felt in some way obligated? That by the dint of your office I have to bend over your desk whenever you have a whim?”

“I mean-“ 

“No, that’s enough.” Nadine looks thunderous. “I’m done here.”

“Nadine, we had sex on my desk and you left and we never talked about it again! What else was I supposed to think? Is there something you want from me?” Elizabeth asks, frustrated.

Nadine glares up at her, furious. “What I want is for you to have enough respect for my decisions, and enough respect for my integrity, to know what this isn’t some sort of manipulation or something you’ve somehow coerced me into doing.” 

Elizabeth’s temper flares. “Well forgive me, but given your relationship with my predecessor, I wasn’t sure if this was something you engaged in tactically.” 

Nadine draws herself up to her full height, hissing. “What, as some sort of management tool? Here, do what I want, and I’ll blow you?” 

There’s a moment where they both stare at each other and then Nadine’s indignation fades and she chuckles, as Elizabeth relaxes as well, the absurdity of the situation suddenly striking both of them. 

Nadine looks down, thoughtful, as she adds, “I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to talk before this.” She pauses. “I just couldn’t find the opportunity. And— based on my previous indiscretions, I just... reflexively stayed away until I was sure we could be alone.” 

Elizabeth blinks, suddenly realizing that her relative isolation in her office might not be a coincidence, but rather engineered by the woman in front of her. She considers this as Nadine continues, “I’m not sure what this is, but... here it is.” She smiles wryly. “Do you want to stop?”

Elizabeth shakes her head vigorously. “No.” She says firmly. Now that she’s been shaken out of her paranoia, she realizes she’s been interpreting Nadine’s discretion for manipulation, and that she was wrong about her intent— that perhaps Nadine was just as uncertain about their standing as Elizabeth was. 

Elizabeth’s not fully parsed out what this change in their relationship means, but the only thing she knows with conviction is that she doesn’t want it to end. 

Nadine meets her eyes steadily. “Are you sure ma’am?” 

Elizabeth grins. “Come here.” She orders, and Nadine steps forward as Elizabeth reaches for her, pulling her into a kiss. 

They kiss for a moment, Nadine fitting neatly into the curve of Elizabeth’s body, before Nadine breaks away, leaning into Elizabeth’s neck, whispering, “It’s the middle of the day.”

“How much time did you buy us?” Elizabeth retorts and Nadine grins, caught. 

“Depends on how quiet you can be.” Nadine murmurs in return, and Elizabeth gasps, the rather lewd suggestion Nadine made earlier suddenly flashing in her mind. 

“Did you really...” She trails off, glancing at her desk. 

Nadine nods. “Not often. But occasionally.” She smirks, wickedly. “Would you like me to?” 

Elizabeth has a sudden, vivid image of Nadine on her knees between her legs, and what her mouth might feel like, and her clit twitches. 

“God, yes.” Elizabeth murmurs, and Nadine nods.

“Have a seat ma’am.” She says softly and Elizabeth just about trips trying to get back to her desk chair, nearly falling into it. 

Nadine follows behind more gracefully, and it one smooth motion sinks to her knees in front of Elizabeth, who can only stare as Nadine pushes her hair behind her ears, looking up at Elizabeth with a small smile. 

“I’m glad you’re wearing a dress,” She says conversationally as she pushes the hem of Elizabeth’s skirt up, exposing her thighs. 

“Me too.” Elizabeth gulps, and Nadine rolls her skirt up neatly, finally revealing Elizabeth’s underwear. Mercifully, it’s black so Nadine can’t see how wet she is, but when she makes a little humming noise, Elizabeth realizes she can smell her, and she flushes hot, feeling vulnerable.

Nadine doesn’t pause, but carefully slides her long fingers up Elizabeth’s hips, tugging her underwear down. Elizabeth helps, rising up, and suddenly Elizabeth is naked and exposed under Nadine’s dark eyes. 

Before she can get too uncomfortable, Nadine licks her lips, saying “It’s been a while since I’ve done this, bear with me ma’am.” Elizabeth can barely process that little revelation before Nadine’s tongue and mouth are on her and her head tilts back with a shuddering moan.

Nadine’s good, no matter how out of practice she claims to be, and Elizabeth bites back a whimper as Nadine swirls her tongue around her clit, sucking and licking with precision. Elizabeth is already embarrassingly close, the thrill of having a quickie in her office, with Nadine being so... submissive, turning her on more than she would have previously suspected. 

Nadine hums, and the vibrations feel divine. Elizabeth makes a choked moaning sound, and quickly brings her arm to her mouth, trying to muffle the sound. 

She glances down, and Nadine is looking up at her as her mouth works, her dark eyes containing a soupçon of mischief and Elizabeth comes, hard, tilting her head back again, her body going ridge as Nadine continues to lick and suck, her tongue occasional dipping inside Elizabeth as she attempts to control herself. 

Nadine leans back and swallows, her face slick as she licks her lips, and it makes Elizabeth clench again. “That was fast.” Nadine says, amused. “I expected more... stamina.” 

Elizabeth makes a low growling noise in the back of her throat and is getting ready to grab Nadine and bend her over the desk again, when there’s a knock on the door. 

“Ma’am,” Blake’s voice calls from far away. “There’s a situation.” 

“Give us a second.” Nadine’s voice is calm, belying Elizabeth’s rapidly beating heart. 

Elizabeth hauls Nadine up, looping an arm around her neck and pulling her in. “Clean yourself up.” She hisses. “When I get you in a bed, I’ll show you the meaning of stamina.” 

Nadine closes her eyes and shudders. 

Satisfied with having the last word, Elizabeth stands up, kicking her underwear under the desk, and pulls her skirt back down, before strutting to her door and opening it, leaving Nadine behind to dive into her next crisis.


End file.
